1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game and more particularly a multi-level one card matching game in which symbols for display on a game board, preferably in the form of conventional playing card symbols, are arranged in at least three groups. These card symbols for display may be imprinted on a game board surface be made of cloth, paper, etc. A dealer is used to deal a single card per round to each player, but does not participate in the play of the game except as will be specified later. Players must match the card symbols for display on a game board with the single card dealt to them to win. . A pyramidal or a progressively narrowing game board may be used to display these card symbols, so the statistical odds of a match in the first group of cards are of the highest amount and a match in a second group of card symbols are of a lower amount, and a match in the third group of card symbols are of a lowest amount. Therefore the best chance for winning is in first round play in the first tier of the pyramid. Electronic displays and card generating means may be used to achieve electronic automated play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This instant invention, in one embodiment is a one card matching game, and is similar in intent to a game such as War or Beggar my Neighbor where the highest place value of the card or the matching of a specific card dealt determines the winner of any given round.
Comparing this game to a Lottery Card and Method (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,367) invented by Shmuel Frommer, it can be seen that there are some common elements to this instant invention in that the play is multi-level. The chance of obtaining a winning combination decreases as play progresses, while the reward or payoff increases. Games of dice also have some common features with this invention. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,010 to Mimier describes a dice game with a single die wherein a particular number must be rolled to collect the primary bet of 2:1. Bets are raised for the next round of betting.
Also a number matching card game is well known in the art. The applicant is aware of patented card games such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,009 invented by Meoni which rely on number matching for entitlement to a payoff. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,016 to Thompson is a match number game with a progressive jackpot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 to Jones describes a system for collecting a progressive jackpot. In the latter two disclosures it is the jackpot that is progressive and not the game. The present invention involves multi-level play with increasing odds, which is exclusive to winners of the previous round. The prior art patents do not disclose a game in which total winnings are at risk if the player continues the game. The prior art also does not disclose a game that allows the player to have an element of choice to play in successive groups in a multi-level game. This provides for the compounding of winnings at progressively higher odds.
In view of the foregoing features inherent in the known types of card games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new type of matching card game, which is multi-level and progressive in nature. The instant invention is a one card matching game in which symbols or more preferably card symbols for display on a game board are arranged in at least three groups. A game board surface may be made of cloth, paper, etc. with the card symbols displayed thereon. Each player""s station on the table cloth will have an imprinted set of card symbols. This table cloth may be used as a gaming table. The imprinted card symbols may be conventionally associated with symbols from a conventional playing card deck face cards or with other types of card symbols that may be in common use or as specified by the game rules.
A dealer deals a single card per round to each player, but does not participate in the play of the game except as explained hereinafter. Players must match the card symbols for display on a game board with the single card dealt to them to win. A pyramidal or progressively narrowing geometric game board may be used to display these card symbols as in FIG. 1. This progressive narrowing is in parallel with the decreasing odds of finding a match, based on a smaller number of card symbols for display on a game board to match in the higher game levels. The card symbols for display on a game board are selected so as statistical odds of a match in the first group of card symbols are of the highest amount and a match in a second group of card symbols are of a lower amount, and a match in the third group of card symbols are of a lowest amount. Wagering is typically made prior to the first round. Matching of the dealer card in the first round will result in a bye provision to the player, which will allow the player to progress to the second round. Otherwise, only winners of the first round may play in the second round and only the winners of the second round may play in the third round. This provides the winning player of the first round with an opportunity to progress to the second round with a potentially larger payoff.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new card game display and method for playing this game which has many of the advantages of the games previously mentioned and many additional novel features involving a one card match, pyramidal multi-level play, compounding payoffs, risk of all winnings for advancement to a succeeding round and player""s choice as to whether to proceed to the next round.
It is a further object of this invention to allow for a bye provision whereby the matching of the dealt card to the player with the card displayed by the dealer would allow the player to progress to the next higher group without the necessity of matching the card symbols on display. This increases the odds of a player being able to progress to the next round and therefore increases the pool of prospective multi-level winners.
It is a further object of this invention to allow for the use of an odds multiplier. If the game is limited to three rounds and a specified card is dealt in all three rounds then the normal odds payoff would be multiplied by a set pre-arranged factor. A prepayment prior to the start of play, which would alter the odds payout if the player successfully matched in all three groups would be necessary. For example the prepayment in the beginning of the game that would reward the player with higher odds if he received three aces (one in each round).
Another object of the invention is to allow for the use of electronic displays (light emitting diode and liquid crystal) and random card generating means to provide for automation of the play of this game through the use of electronics.